1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cleaning system using an autonomous navigation robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous navigation robot is an apparatus configured to conduct a predetermined task while navigating a random area without a control of a user. The robot is capable of autonomous travelling for a considerable portion of the area, and such autonomous travelling may be embodied in various methods.
Particularly, a robot cleaner robot cleaner is an apparatus configured to clean dirt on a floor while navigating around a cleaning area without a control of a user.
In general, the robot cleaner robot cleaner forms a single cleaning system together with a maintenance station that is positioned at a particular place of an interior for recharging the robot cleaner or emptying dirt stored in the robot cleaner.
A maintenance station is provided with an inlet configured to intake dirt from a robot cleaner and a draft fan along with a fan motor configured to generate an intake force at the inlet. The air ventilated by the draft fan and the fan motor is discharged to an outside through an outlet or supplied to a direction of a dirt container of the robot cleaner through a circulation passage to be utilized in scattering the dirt inside the dirt container.
If a malfunction of the fan motor occurs or an operation time of the fan motor is extended during an operation of the maintenance station, the temperature around the fan motor is continuously increased and may damage a surrounding component of the fan motor. In addition, in a case that the temperature of the air is increased by the fan motor and the air heated circulates an inside of the robot cleaner and the maintenance station, the component inside the robot cleaner or the structure of the robot cleaner may be deformed.